


Odds and Ends: A Wicked Drabble Collection

by KirraWhiteTigress



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Implied Character Death, Unrequited Love, aromantic galinda, look i have no idea where any of these are going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirraWhiteTigress/pseuds/KirraWhiteTigress
Summary: Here lies the Drabbles and Shorts of Kirra White Tigress. Some may develop into larger projects, but most will be musings that won't flesh out entirely to be considered one-shots. I hope you enjoy!





	1. kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm baaaaaack! I've been trying to write something for the past four years, and...it's not exactly going where I want it to. So I thought I would try doing writing exercises or drabbles to hopefully keep me in line. Maybe these things will become larger projects; maybe they will stay here. Who knows? But I'm glad to have been able to write something, even if it is a short thing.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, nor any of its characters (unfortunately).

"Shut up and kiss me."

The command threw Elphaba off guard. She could only stare at her roommate blankly, her brain trying to process what Galinda had just said. Surely she was joking! But the longer she stared at Galinda, the more she realized that she was being totally serious.

Elphaba stepped closer to the blonde, close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body. She ducked her head just enough to get to Galinda's mouth. She licked her own lips - and then she pressed them to Galinda's. She felt Galinda gasp, felt her press closer, felt her fingers tangle in her hair.

She could only wonder why, though, because she felt nothing at all.


	2. puppy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the interaction between Galinda and Boq during the summer away from Shiz. Book-verse.

Boq spent most of his time daydreaming about Galinda. He couldn’t help it! Her beauty was mesmerizing. Her laughter was infectious. Her smile ignited his soul, and he would do anything to keep it alight. Oh, if only he could prove himself to her! Then she would see him for the rightful suitor he was.

His chance finally came when a letter drew him and Elphaba to the Caprice-in-the-Pines. He took advantage of a moment of reprieve Galinda had taken from her friends. Words did not sway her, proposals were rebuffed. A kiss, perhaps?

His lips found hers. She didn’t move away. But he felt her freeze at his touch, and it was then he felt the first spot of ice caress his heart.


	3. dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozdust AU in which Fiyero never asks Galinda to the dance. Instead, she picks the partners she wants and doesn't care about the hearts she breaks. A twisted Galinda, if you will.

The way in which she glides across the ballroom floor is almost like a magick in itself. She twirls around a myriad of partners, an illusion of glamor and grace, not lingering for more than a minute. Never allowing even a whisper of a touch, yet close enough to trick them into believing in a trace of intimacy, she skirts around them with a dazzling smile and a flurry of motion. It’s all a game to her, a game she’s determined to play until she drops.

Better to remain relevant in the eyes of a stranger than to become stagnant in the arms of a lover.


	4. punishable by death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr: "Don't die on me - please"
> 
> Set after the catfight scene but before No Good Deed. Fiyero is punished for not following orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not for the faint of heart. There is the implication of a character death. And while there's the implication that Fiyero was beaten for defying the Wizard and threatening Glinda's life, this prompt goes into further detail of what might have happened.
> 
> If it sounds like I'm being vague, it's because I want to issue a warning without spoiling the whole thing.

“Put him up on those poles until he tells us where the Witch went!”

“No, wait!” Glinda screamed. A guard had already wrapped his arm around her waist - a bold action for someone who barely ranked as a cadet - and was pulling her away from the bustle of action. She wrestled her way out of his hold, scrambling to reach Fiyero. “Please, don’t hurt him! Stop!”

For having a new name - the Good Witch of the North - that was supposed to hold with it so much power, it was becoming somewhat of a routine for her demands to fall on deaf ears. She couldn’t convince the Wizard or Madame Morrible to give up their insistence that the Wicked Witch was to be caught and quarantined. She couldn’t convince the people of Oz that Animal lives mattered just as much as a human being’s. She could barely even protect Elphaba from her own guards - instead, it took a threat against her life from the man she adored, invalidating her attempt to make good in the eyes of the woman she loved.

And now she was forced to watch as Fiyero was trussed up like a lifeless bag of straw, her cries ignored like all the rest. They stripped him of his uniform, forcing him to endure the beating sun as they struck him with clubs or other blunt objects as punishment for his silence. With every passing moment of resistance, their fury translated into their blows; they struck him harder, more frequently and with more fervor.

It wasn’t until the crack of Fiyero’s spine snapping echoed through the cornfield that the assault ended.

The full weight of Fiyero’s body strained against the wooden cross he was suspended from. Welts rose from almost every inch of his skin; not even his face had been exempt from the guards’ fury, as it was cracked and bleeding from every corner.

Please, no, Glinda begged the powers that be as she muscled her way past the guards. But her pleas were all in vain the moment she heard the choked wheezing come from his mouth, saw his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his body started to twitch. Dear Oz, no, this can’t be happening -

Two guards stepped into her line of sight. Before she could register their presence, they quickly swept her away, pulling her from the scene of their crime. An almost feral scream burst from her as she strained against their hold. “Please, you can’t!” she cried. “You can’t just leave him there, he’ll die! Fiyero, don’t die on me, you can’t!”

Despite her protests, Fiyero quickly became hidden in the maze of corn, lost to her forever.


End file.
